deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Scythes
Soul Scythes is the Russian Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Federation Front. The band of creature-like Gargoyle-Bat who are the Dark Angels of the Night strike to the terror and those who did evil. Origins The Early Days In the Victorian age of Antichthon, Vody was a nameless collective farmer who had a family, a wife and a son, and had a good life despite having a little bit hard time at the collective farm. Until one night when Vody and his family were heading back home from the opera house, they were confronted by a small group of armed muggers at the alley and gunned down, killing his family in the process. Vody fought back to avenge his family's death but he was gunned down and killed in cold blood. However, his death is not the end when his body was picked up by the secretive organization. Back from the Dead Vody was resurrected by scientists from the secret organization but his awakening was a bit gawky as he was confused when he thought that he was taken by the armed muggers who murdered him and his family in cold blood then he was restrained by the commander of the organization and told that these armed muggers belonged to the conspirators from the Cragvishki Mafia. As he remembered that name, Vody is eager that he wants them dead with vengeance but vengeance won't solve everything, even he cannot bring his dead family back, so he accepted to join the organization to bring down the Mafia. Vody was trained and trained harder, faster, and stronger as he kept the memory of his dead family, bearing it to keep on fighting for justice as he will strike the terror and those who did evil. During his training, he met some members of the organization who were murdered by the same Mafia who killed them. He was eased by his companions and his mentor, Artus. After his training is complete, Vody is ready to battle the Cragvishki Mafia. Dark Angels of the Night Vody and his companions watched vigilant over the city where he has never gone or been there before and this was his first break to see the beautiful great city of Kremlow where the Mafia is operating there. Their mission is to find and eliminate his generals. And night to night, Vody and his comrades disrupted their criminal activities as they've severed their slush funds and a flow of money, raided their drug operation in the deep dark forest, and foiled their trafficking rings at the docks and the abandoned factory disguised as the employment centre. After several generals were eliminated or capture for questioning, Vody didn't get the chance of facing Cragvishki but he sensed something as he thought something is wrong with the organization he worked with. So he decided to follow the commander. As he followed to the meeting place, he discovered the conspiracy with the commander, the corrupted official and his nemesis, Cragvishki, and learned their evil plan: Vody must die because he grew wary and suspicious but that's not going to work as Vody rushed back to the organization's hideout and warned his comrades which they already knew about it when he arrived and so they've escaped from the organization. After they've escaped before being assassinated, Vody and his comrades staged a plan to expose their corruption to the public by finding some valuable information about the connection between the Mafia and the organization. They went undergo operate in shadows as they went to the newspaper office and found some unpublished stories before it were confiscated by the government, monitoring the corrupt officials and the Mafia's elites with their stolen gadgets, and planted the bug on their telephones. After their own smooth but high-risk operation is complete, they began their second phase of their plan to expose them to the public commenced as they've rescued the opposition party members from the Mafia, foiled their propaganda program, and disrupted the organization's mind control program for good, resulting the revolt within the organization and Vody captured the commander alive and interrogated him at their new hideout until they've learned that the Cragvishki Mafia planned to stage a false coup on the Election Day right in full public square view. With the plan is revealed to them, Vody and his comrades has prepared for their greatest high-risk plan to expose their evil plan and end the Mafia's reign of terror once and for all. On the Election Day, Vody and his comrades have set it their equipment into the podium as the rally has begun and the corrupted upcoming president took the stage. During the speech, they've waited for the moment when Cragvishki took the stage. Before the rally speech is over, they took the moment to expose their corruption as their records from the planted telephones and the public began to rally against them as more corruption exposed and chaos is erupted as the streets became a violent riot zone and order has been collapsed and they have to restored that order by themselves. While his comrades are restoring order, Vody pursue his nemesis throughout the streets while fighting his henchmen until he found him at the abandoned cathedral. There he faced him for the first time and clashed each other in the intensive heated battle as the abandoned cathedral is on fire. Vody was nearly defeating him but he lost his chance to avenge his family's death as he was about to be decapitated until his Aura was awakened by his family's spirits and finally defeated his nemesis at last. But, instead of killing him, Vody left his nemesis behind as the cathedral crumbled as he left. As Vody and his comrades were about to leave the city after they've restored order, they were hailed as heroes and they will be always welcomed as long they are remembered before they vanished into the shadowy mist as the Dark Angels of the Night. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Vody was being teleported by the Fallen Stars and found himself in the city of Moscow where he rescued the hostages and defeated the Chechen terrorist group at the old Orthodox Church. On the next day after his arrival, he was spotted at the Red Square by Moscow police and brought him for questioning until the predecessor of the UN-GDI came to pick him as he was taken to Germany. After the joint-operation in France, Vody is reunited with his comrades and joined forces with their new allies against the common threat from the Monarch invaders. After the Monarchs are defeated, Vody and his comrades are now resided in the old abandoned Orthodox Church in western Russia. Team Members Vody The Gargoyle-like Bat who is the leader of the Prince of Thieves-alike vigilante team. Vody was a nameless farmer from the collective farm who had a good life with his wife and son until he was murdered by the Cragvishki Mafia after his family was murdered in cold blood. After he was revived by the organization, Vody is ready to fight the criminals from terror and those who did evil, even the organization he worked with now disbanded after he discovered the conspiracy. Gabirov The Green Gargoyle-like Bat who was a simple fisherman and worker at the docks where he witnessed that the Cragvishki Mafia smuggled with weapons to well-known criminal organization. Unfortunately, he was spotted and killed then dumped into the cold water but he was recovered by the organization. After he was revived, Gabirov became a partner of Vody until the conspiracy was unfolded and fight together against corruption from the Mafia. Semyon The Blue Gargoyle-like Bat who was a patroller from the corrupt police district which he quits after he heard rumors about the pay-off from the Mafia. After he was brutally beaten and killed by the Mafia, Semyon was revived by the organization and vowed to bring the Cragvishki Mafia to justice. Rubenov The Red Gargoyle-like Bat was a member of the Rubenov Mafia, a small rival gang against the Cragvishki Mafia. But his one last job has gone seriously wrong, Rubenov was killed in the process when the building exploded. After the explosion, he was recovered and revived by the organization and Rubenov is ready to take on the Cragvishki Mafia. His real name is totally forgotten so he named after the mafia that he used to work with. Yelgovich The Yellow Gargoyle-like Bat who was a failed reporter from the local newspaper. While he was covering the story at the apartment, Yelgovich saw and witnessed the Cragvishki Mafia beating the dissident up in a bloody pulp and reported to the newspaper which it led a spark of outrage that he shouldn't report about the Mafia's criminal activity. However, he didn't stopped reporting against them until he was killed by the Mafia before his story was published. Then, he was recovered and revived by the organization and Yelgovich now fights for the truth against the Mafia and their corrupt ways. Natalya The female Gargoyle-like Bat who was a daughter of the famed ballet dancer who was murdered by the Cragvishki Mafia after she received a blackmail that she refused to accept it. After she was revived the organization, Natalya was trained and fought the Mafia and the same organization after Vody discovered the conspiracy against them for justice. Konstantin The Purple Gargoyle-like Bat who was a bodyguard for the Krowlonov Mafia, a large mafia group against the Cragvishki Mafia. He puts many bystanders away for his boss until he and his boss were killed in the bombing attack at the casino. Soon after that, Konstantin was recovered and revived by the organization and now he will crush his enemies with his big scythe and his bare hands. He's not always tough brute, he has a heart of gold. Olegov The Orange Gargoyle-like Bat was a disgraced officer who refused to execute the dissidents because he believed that they were not the rebels. After he was military discharged, Olegov was assassinated by the Mafia and then after that, he was recovered and revived by the organization as their new officer. After the conspiracy was exposed to the public, Olegov became the team's strategist and adviser. Kruchev The Grey Gargoyle-like Bat was a senior member of the Armastav Mafia, one of the most powerful mafia against the Cragvishki. He organized and pulled his greatest plans against the Cragvishki Mafia off with a successful result. But until one day, his last greatest plan had a serious setback when he was betrayed and killed by his loyalist who have been bribed by the Cragvishki Mafia. After he was killed by betrayal, Kruchev was recovered and revived by the organization and successfully carried out his great plan against the Mafia, even the corrupt organization after the conspiracy against them was uncovered and exposed to public. Now he's the team's greatest senior master. Artus The White Gargoyle-like Bat who is the master of the team and the mentor of Vody. Artus was once a popular anti-corruption politician who fought against the Cragvishki Mafia and later he was "assassinated" which he knew their plan. After he was revived by the corrupt organization which he also knew, Artus led his fellow comrades to victory against crime and corruption. Inspirations * Modeled after the Hanged Man from The House of the Dead. Category:Database Category:Russian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Federation Front